Vampires
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: so in this story there was and is not the mystery. This is our gang in like public school and they are vampires. It's better than it seems. DEDICATED TO: ginger-drake14 & sibunasaviour
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to ginger-drake14 because she entered my contest and she is awesome. So look her up in the search machine up there. Because she is a good writer. This is also deditcated to sibunasaviour who is also awesome so you should read her new story. So I've never seen twilight so this is my take on vampires. Please review, favorite and subscribe. Who can figure out who's point of view this is I will give you a virtual hug!. Story Time now!**

* * *

Mystery pov

I was hunting in town. My pale skin glowed in the moonlight. My hair was straightened. I put on an outfit that makes me irrisistable to boys. I kinda looked like a hoar. But that's what stupid boys are into.

So I was walking in my stripper boots trying to find some amazing prey. I saw a group of boys who looked kind of tipsy. I silently said yes and approached them.

"Hi" I said coming up. Their jaws dropped.

"Hey sexy" one slurred. I had to resist the urge to tell him to get away because of the alchol breath.

"You guys are so hot" I said. I smelt one. He smelt heavenly.

"Can you come here for a second?" I said twirling my hair. He nodded and came closer. I pulled him into an alley. He was about to kiss me.

I sunk my teeth into his neck. My fangs were perfectly sharp. He tasted delicious like vanilla. The blood rushed through my mouth.

I sucked the blood out of his body. After I finished him I desposed of the carcass. I looked at his lifeless body.

"Shame he had to go drunk" I said before I tossed him in the garbage. I don't know how many people I have killed but it's a lot. I am the best out of my 'pack'. I went away before those other morons noticed he was gone. I hit straight into someone while I was walking.

"Watch it!" I snarled.

"Vampire" he said. I smelt him he was one too.

"Your a vampire too" I said. He had a flash of recignition across his face.

"It's you" he said.

"Yea it's me" I said annoyed.

"Sorry for running into you" he said nervously.

"Just go before I get angry" I said. He flashed away. I brushed myself off and went back to hunting. Stupid newborn vampires and their stupidness. They took away from my hunting time.

I roamed around looking for more victims. I saw no people I could possibly get so I went hunting for stupid fucking animals! I found rats which I haven't eating since I was a newborn vampire.

But I luckily found a deer. I caught it and bit into it's neck. When I bite something it puts in a poison that paralyzes then so then I can take my time to suck their blood. I drained the deer's blood. I threw the carcass in a lake. I heard a 'woosh' behind me. I turned around shapening my teeth.

"Come out" I said in my powerful and attractive voice. Another noise came from somewhere. I whipped around. I flashed my fangs.

"I'm done playing where are you?" I said. Another noise then someone appeared before me. It was my boyfriend. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight. His lips looked bright red. When he smiled you could see his fangs.

"Hey" he said.

"How long have you been following me?" I asked.

"All night" he admitted "I love to see you hunt and I keep people off your trail".

"I don't want to have to depend on you for my hunt" I said.

"Just trying to help" he said.

"Well everyone probably thinks the only reason I get kill's is because of you!" I said angrily. He placed his hands on my waist.

"Just making sure you don't get yourself into trouble" he said.

"I understand I guess just don't do it again" I warned.

"Or what?" he asked. "Or you get no more kisses" I threatened.

"Uhh don't do that to me" he said.

"Promise" I said.

"Yes I promise my little vampire angel" he said.

"Ok my murderous yet loving vampire" I said.

"You ready to go home I'll walke with you" he said.

"Yea I need to get out of this outfit" I said.

"Race ya" he said flashing away. I flashed catching up to him.

"You'll never catch me" I said just plain running. He appeared right in front of me and smiled. He grabbed me by the waist.

"Caught ya" he said.

"Let me go" I said jokingly.

"Your forever mine and no one can take you away from me" he said all dramatic. I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Now?" I said.

"That just makes me not want to let go" he said. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me.

"Ok thats it I gotta get home" I said.

"Fine I'll release you" he said. He let me go but not after kissing me again.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" he said.


	2. Backfired

**Thank you 4 the reviews and favorites and alerts. If you want to see something happen them PM me and I might add it. **

**SibunaSaviour:Thank you. I really don't know much about vampires but I think they should be like this.**

**House of anubis fan7: Thank you and u find the pov in this.**

**MindlessChix14: Thank you and I don't plan on stopping.**

**Nobody Knows But Me: You find out in this chapter**

* * *

Nina pov

At school today my boyfriend walked up to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey Fabes" I said.

"Hey Nins" he said. I gave him a quick kiss. Something ran into me causing me to bit Fabian's lip. It kind of hurts with the fangs. I turned around. It was that newborn vampire. He looked normal. He apparently is a jock. He smirked at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me" he said.

"Well I have a boyfriend. So, no" I said. Fabian's arm had went around my waist. His eyes had changed into his regular red instead of his fake hazel. The newborn vampire flashed his fangs then went away.

"I have a feeling that was not the end of this" I said. Fabian was looking at him.

"I hate him" Fabian said.

"You just met him" I said.

"No, he's on my football (soccer)team" Fabain said.

"Oh! Why do you hate him?" I asked.

"He's a jerk" he said. Fabian had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry I like you not him" I said. Fabian nodded. My phone started to buzz. It was Amber. Her text said: Meeting now! Meet in the clearing-Amber. I knew what she ment by that but didn't like it.

You know how I mentioned my 'pack' earlier. Yep they are my best friends and older brothers. We never talk about it usless someone finds out about our secret, someone in our group does something that puts us in jepardy or we have to prove ourselves. You get these task every once in a while to see if you are worthy of being a vampire. If you fail then you are exiled and probably killed. Every pack has to do it and I hate it. I almost failed one time. It scared me half to death (well more death). Fabian hates them just as much as me.

We went to the clearing where everyone was there. My brothers Eddie and Jerome were there. Also in our pack is Amber (my bff), Patricia (my other bff), Alfie (Ambers bf), Mara (Jeromes gf). They all looked grim. Amber had her spray tan trying to get a normal skin color.

"I'm gonna be a pale vampire forever!" she cried.

"Amber! Shut up! This is serious!" Jerome said.

"What?" I grimanced.

"We have to do a task" Eddie said. My eyes bugged out.

"No! I hate them" I said.

"What's the task?" Mara asked.

"We have to trap a bunch of humans and ya know kill them" Eddie said.

"How are we going to do that?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know but we have a month to do it" Jerome said. I layed my head on Fabian's shoulder. Amber got a scared face. She will kill a person but not unless she has to. She usually just eats animals. She barely passes the task. I sighed.

"I guess we'll plan it out tonight" Fabian said. We all agreed and went seprate ways. I played with my necklace that everyone in my pack has. It's a silver chain with a silver circle pendant. When I headed for English class that newborn vampire showed up again!

"Ok are you stalking me?" I asked. He got a dangerous close to me.

"I'm assuming you got the task" he said.

"Yea" I said backing away just trying to get to away.

"So what do you plan on doing?" he asked backing me up into a janitors closet.

"Don't know" I said reaching in my pocket for my phone.

"You want to join my pack?" he asked.

"Nope" I said.

"Come on we could use someone like you" he said. I laughed.

"Not happening" I said. He grabbed my wrist making me hiss and show my fangs. He hissed back. I tried to figure out which damn pack was from. I looked closly until I saw a small black tatoo. It was of vines.

I know very well what pack that is. They have been trying to get me on their pack since I found out I was a vampire. They said I was speical. I hate their leader! It's a guy who's a total douche bag. The whole group are douche bags.

I started to back him into a wall. I had transformed into full vampire. Like pale skin, red eyes, red lips and full fangs.

"I'm not helping you or the group so just leave me alone" I said. I really do hate that pack. Two of my old pack members switched to their pack. I went back to human as he got a nervous look.

I exited the closet to see me surronded with other vamps. I looked saw the tatoo's and grimanced. I'm not in the mood for this. Two people held onto me. I saw regular people pass us by. We are obviously invisible to regular people. I glared at the leader who looked pleased.

"Hello Nina" he said. I know what he is going to do. He is going to take me to his territory which puts me under his control. So I did what I hate doing. I cried but it was fake crying.

"Please don't take me" I begged. I had pressed my necklace which sends a signal to the rest of my pack. The leader of this group smirked and got close to me.

"I need to take you because if I don't then your going to resist and I can't have that" he said. I continued to fake cry.

Another arm grabbed my wrist as two others let go. I looked up. It was Amber!

"Hey Bestie" she said happily not matching how she looked. She was really pale, red eyes and lips, combat boots, and an all black outfit. The other pack looked at us.

"Lets go" Amber said. We backed away then started running. We ran for a long time until we hit into something falling on the ground.

I looked up in my daze as a bag was placed over my head.


	3. Warnings

**Katy Random: Thx you**

**Nobody Knows But Me: don't worry I mix words up alot**

**GleekyGothyKara: Thx you and I will**

**MindlessChix14: Your like a phsycic (Did I spell that right?)**

**Story time! review**

* * *

Nina pov

I woke up to be faced with my pack. They sighed with relief as I woke up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were almost taken into another pack" Fabian said worridly sitting down next to me.

"My head hurts" I said. He handed me a cup.

"Drink" he said. I did as I was told. It was blood. I felt my strength come back. My headache went away. I layed my head on Fabian's shoulder.

"While you were sleeping we came up with a plan" Patricia said.

"Yep" Eddie agreed with his girlfriend.

"Plan for what?" I asked still drowsy.

"Our task" Patricia said.

"I don't wanna do the task" I complained.

"You have no choice" Fabian said brushing hair out of my face. Fabian has a hard shell that he doesn't let down but makes exceptions for me. I looked up at him. He is a regular vampire now. Pale skin, red eyes and lips. I remember when we first met.

*Flashback*

I was hunting with Eddie and Jerome. I had just turned into a vampire so I was really weak and still looked human. If another vampire had bit me I would have died. Eddie and Jerome were guarding me.

We were in a forest and something grabbed me from a tree. It was Fabian. He looked pretty murderous. He had pinned me to a tree. I squirmed in his grasp.

"Don't scream" he snarled. Being me I screamed.

"EDDIE JEROME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Fabian had cursed. He pulled me away from my brothers.

"Ok no more tricks" he said.

"Please don't bite me" I begged and started crying. His face softened and he turned into a regular human. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to die" I cried. He pulled me close. I thought he was going to bite me. He was just hugging me.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem. I don't really like killing people" he admitted. I heard my brothers in the distance.

"NINA!" Eddie yelled. I wiped my tears away.

"I have to go" I said standing up. He nodded.

"See you around Nina" he said then flashed away. Eddie and Jerome burst through the trees.

"You ok?" Eddie asked putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Fine" I said. Jerome raised his eyebrows. My brothers both know when I'm lying. Everyone knows when I'm lying.

"Tell us Ninsy" Eddie said. I glared at him.

"It was nothing" I said then stomped away secretly smiling.

*End flashback*

After that it was a lot of flirting sneaking away from my overprotective brothers then eventually we started dating. I sighed and went deeper into Fabians chest. He held me close.

"Aww so cute" Amber said. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't wait till you get married" she said. It's true we are ment to get married. Everyone is set with someone by fate. Once you find that person your stuck with them. But I'm happy I'm stuck with him.

Then we are expected to have kids. They will be born vampires but it will be hidden for a long time. The parents have to protect them from our enemies the hunters. The hunters are trained to hate us and hunt us down. The stronger you are the easier you are to find.

I'm the most powerful vampire ever. Or as some people say the chosen one. My childhood was very intresting. So I expect my children's will be just as intresting. I was snappd back to reality with Patricia calling my name.

"Nina" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you agree with the plan or not?" she asked.

"Umm" I said.

"You weren't listening so I'll explain. Amber throws a party everyone comes we trap them their suck their blood and task finished" she said.

"Won't people know they are missing?" I asked.

"We'll play mind tricks on people" she said simply.

"Sure it can't hurt" I said.

"Excellent" Patricia said deviously.

"Trixie's creeping me out" I heard Alfie whisper to Amber. She giggled and playfully pushed him. I saw Patricia glare at her underlings.

I will explain the groups of power for our pack. Jerome and Eddie are on top because they are older than me. Jerome should be before Eddie but he really didn't want to be in charge. Across from Eddie is Patricia.

Seriously I have no idea how old Patricia or my brother's are. I already know Patricia and Eddie are married. They have two kids. Most of our 'job' as vampires is to protect the younger one's in our group. Let's just say we had some close calls where Eddie almost wiped out the human race because one of his kids was missing.

Underneath them is me and Fabian. Then it's Amber and Alfie and Mara. I've never asked how old Patricia was because Alfie tried and ended up getting flipped. She is very sensative about her age. Her and Eddie's two kids names are Noah and Wendsday.

Noah is five years old. Wendsday is a girl for starters and she is only a baby. We have to hide them. Which is very hard to do considering Noah knows he is a vampire and tries to get out and kill people. We have to restrain him from doing so. A ringing noise filled my head.

"Last chance chosen one" a voice hissed. It was the leader of the enemy pack.

"Not fucking happening" I communicated back.

"Fine I'll take you by force" he said then more ringing. I have a migrane. I clutched my head.

"You ok?" Fabian asked.

"Get Grant (other pack leader)just get him before he takes me away from you" I said before the pain took over.


	4. Defenceless

Fabian pov  
I'm worried about Nina. The damn Grant is trying to change her. She is just laying on the floor passed out. I'm holding her head in my arms. I've never seen her so defenseless. Her blonde hair was sprawled out. Eddie was pacing back and forth while Jerome was tapping his foot.

"That douche is fucking dead. First he kidnapped my baby girl and now messed with my sister. I was being nice with Wednesday only because I got her back unharmed but now he's screwed" Eddie murmured. I just sighed still hoping Nina will wake up.

After sometime it got late. We had to get home so we could prepare for hunting. I took Nina to my house. I live by myself so it's not that big of a problem. She even sleeps there sometimes. And yes vampires sleep. We sleep in actual bed's not coffins. Who even started that dumb rumor?

I placed Nina in my bed and changed into my hunting clothes. I really don't want to leave her alone but I have to go out. I put a protection shield around her then left.

I personally hate hunting. Because it involves flirting which makes me feel like I'm cheating and people scream too much so I kind of cheat when I hunt. Your supposed to get an emotional connection but I skip that part. I just grab people suck their blood and go. It's much simpler. So I saw a guy by himself so I grabbed him.

"Stay quiet" I snarled before I sunk my teeth into him. I did the same for many other people then went home. Nina was ok and in bed. I lowered the protective shield. She was awake and staring at me.

"Hey Fabes" she said.

"You ok?" I asked getting in bed with her.

"Fine. Rested" she said.

"Good" I said playing with her hair.

"Did you do what I said?" she asked.

"About Grant?" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

"I'm working on it. I will never let him take you" I promised.

"He almost took my today!" she exclaimed.

"But he didn't" I said.

"Really he tried to capture me and almost succeeded taking Amber with him" she said crossing her arms.

"Nina after you passed out I found you before he could take you so calm down" I said trying to keep my cool.

"What if you hadn't though!" she basically yelled.

"Nina, I swear he will never take you away from me" I said.

"I'm just worried because I know what he's going to do" she said. I know what he will do too. He's going to try and marry her but to do so she has to agree. If she is under his control then she has to agree. He is going to use her to become more powerful then lock her away.

If that happened I don't know what I would do. I nudged Nina's head a little then kissed her.

"I believe you" she said.

"Good I would never lie to you" I said.

"Thats one of the things I love about you" she said. I then moved in and kissed her. The kiss got deeper and I was straddling her. Eventually we took our clothes off and I think you know what happened next. Nina laid in my arms still naked.

"That was amazing" she said.

"I know" I said stroking her blonde hair.

"We didn't use protection" she pointed out.

"Who cares?" I nodded then nuzzled her head under my chin. I held her head closely.

"Night Nins" I said.

"Night Fabes" she said.

That was an interesting night.

* * *

**U guys call baby no baby. Tells me**


	5. Suprise

Nina pov  
I woke up in Fabians arms. Last night was fun. I'm still naked and so is he. I kissed his jawline. He woke up.

"Morning Angel" he said. I blushed.

"Lets get up" he said.

"My clothes aren't here" I said.

"Put on mine" he said. I smiled. I grabbed my thong from the floor and put that back on. I grabbed some of his sweatpants and his soccer jersey. I sat on the bed with him.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"The task tonight" he said.

"Great. So I have to dress like I'm going to a party?" I said.

"Yep" he said.

"Let's just lay here until it's time to get ready" I suggested. That's exactly what we did.

At around eight Fabian got ready then we flashed to my house. I took a shower then got dressed. I wore a sparkly zebra tank top, leather mini skirt, knee high boots, bangles and my silver necklace as always. I straightened my blonde hair. I was back in my stripper look. Fabian looked like a bad boy. He leaned against my bedroom door.

"Sexy" he smirked. I smiled.

"Lets go" I said then dragged him to his car. We got in and he drove. Amber's house is huge already but people were outside all tipsy. It was like a light show. Me and Fabian went in hand in hand. Amber found us and smiled.

"We've been waiting" she said.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"It's fine. Fabian go find the guys they should be outside getting people in here" Amber said. Fabian nodded then went to find them.

"Are you ready?" Amber asked.

"I guess" I said. Amber then pressed her pendant which gave out signals to everyone. Soon the guys had dragged the stragglers inside. My whole pack was in our vampire form. The humans looked scared which I understood. We were hissing moving them along. We moved them into Amber's living room.

It's a huge room. Like over one hundred people could fit in there. Jerome closed all the exits cornering the people in. Patricia was smiling and picked out one person. She bit into his neck and he collapsed. The humans eyes widened.

"No screaming or your death may not be so peaceful" she warned. That's my sister in law. Scary! The humans formed in huddles. I went to one and started to kill them. I don't really enjoy killing but I love the blood.

The people didn't fight against me. The people who were fighting were in the guy's groups. They were having to paralyze them before they could actually suck their blood. After many killings later we were done. There were so many bodies.

Amber flipped out and started drinking from a vodka bottle. Vampires can't get drunk so it really doesn't matter. It taste the same as it does to humans.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"No! We just killed all those people!" she said.

"Amber go outside and breath" I said. She did and took the bottle of vodka with her. I sighed.

"We just need to get rid of the bodies" I said.

"Yea let's split into groups of two" Patricia said. I went with Fabian. We put all of them in different dumps. When we got back all the bodies were gone. We waited and then a shimmery image appeared. Leader of the vampire council.

"You have all passed this task" he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. He kept looking at me, Mara and Amber.

"You all are having the next generation" he said.

"What?" Mara asked. Jerome got close to his girlfriend.

"Do you have a child?" the leader of the council asked.

"A son" Mara said.

"Do you?" he asked Amber.

"Yep a daughter" she said. He moved to me.

"Your pregnant" he announced to me. I shared a glance with Fabian.

"A powerful little girl" the vampire council guy said. I'm having a girl! The guy then disappeared.

"Oh my god your preggers!" Amber exclaimed. Only Amber wold say preggers.

I'm pregnant!


	6. Help!

Nina pov

After the task Fabian took me to his house. He put me in bed and kept touching my belly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to see if there is a real baby in there" he said.

"It is" I said slapping his hand away.

"Go to sleep we have school" he said. I rolled my eyes and shut the lights off. I laid in Fabian's embrace and fell asleep.

*NINA'S DREAM*

_G__rant was there in his throne room or whatever you want to call it. _

_"Hello Nina" he said. _

_"Grant" I scoffed. _

_"Come on I'm going to be your_ _new husband. You could be nicer" he said. _

_"First off I'm going to marry Fabian and second I hate you" I said. He rolled his eyes. _

_"Listen your going to marry me. I am using your powers and I'm doing the same to your daughter then the both of you are getting locked away" he said. _

_"That's not going to happen" I said. _

_"__We'll see" he said then the dream dissapeared_.

*END DREAM*

I woke up with sun coming through the window. I hissed and grabbed for my sunglasses on the nightstand. I poked Fabian. He groaned then grabbed his sunglasses.

"I live in England to get away from the sun" he muttured into his pillow. I rolled my eyes and got up. I flashed home quickly grabbed some clothes and flashed back. Fabian was still in the bed. I rolled my eyes and got changed.

"Fabian" I said in my seductive voice. He started to stir. He sat up and kissed me.

"You smell like blood" he said. I sighed and grabbed for my purse. I sprayed myself with perfume.

"Aww I liked that smell" he said.

"Get up" I said. He did and then changed clothes.

"Was that so hard?" I asked.

"Yep" he said. I sighed and grabbed my "coffee cup". It's filled with blood. We went to his car and he drove to school. We could have flahed but someone would question how we got there so quickly. Fabian opened my door and helped me out. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

We walked into school and people made room for us. They don'tk now were vampires but they do now we will do something they won't want to happen. I went to my locker while Fabian went to his. I closed my locker.

Grant was standing there with his stupid smile. I hissed then walked away. He grabbed my wrist.

"Come on Nina. Talk to me" he said.

"Why would I want to talk to dirt like you?" I snapped. He moved his hand to my stomach. I slapped it away. He quickly took something from his pocket and slipped it in my mouth.

It had a burning sensation going down. I felt like something is trying to control me. Grant just smiled. I felt my self changing into a vampire but it was against my will.

My vision blurred and I fell to the floor. I passed out.

I saw what happened after I did in my dream.

*DREAM*

_Grant's other vampires picked me up and carried me away from school. My unconcious body was limp._

_ They took me to one of their hideouts. It's like black castle. So streotypical vampire. _

_It wasn't techinacally in his territory so I'm not under his control. He must be planning something. The other vampires took my body to this room. It was really black. _

_A big bed was in the middle, a couch, chandelier, candles everywhere, wardrobe, dresssers and a tv. They sat my limp body on the bed. The others left while Grant stayed. He sat down and touched my face. _

_"__Sleep tight chosen one" he said then got up and left_.

*DREAM OVER*

My eyes flew open. The dream was of course real. I ran to the gothic style window. It couldn't be opened and was unbreakable. Some dark magic protected it. I groaned and sat down on the couch.

I reached for my necklace. It was still there! I pressed the center of it to send out a signal. I think they already know though.

I need help.

Grant pov

I captured them all of them. Nina and her group. I went down the castle to the cell. They were all chained to a wall by their hands and feet. Nina's fiance or soon to be ex-fiance lifted his head looking at me. His red eyes pierced into mine.

"You better not hurt her" he warned. I smirked.

"I think I'm in contol of that" I said. He grunted.

"Let us go" he said.

"Don't you all want to be here when Nina gives total power" I said.

"What?" Patricia snapped.

"Yes after she gives birth to the baby in about a week because she gives birth faster I will drain her and the babies powers then keep them under my control" I said.

Everyone started moving which started to break the chains. I waved my hand which released them. They were about to attack me when my little bait arrived.

Their kids. They all stopped and picked up there kids. Patricia got Wednesday and Eddie got Noah. They cradeled their kids. Mara and Jerome hugged their three year old boy Jayden. Amber and Alfie hugged their little girl Candace. Fabian just looked at me with anger.

"Cheer up when I'm in power you can rot here wth Nina and your daughter" I said. He shook his head.

"I will not let that happen" he said.

"It's a little too late" I said.


	7. Devious

Nina pov

I do not like being here. I'm supposed to give birth today! I'm trying to will it to not happen. I can't help it. Grant's goons were standing in the room with me.

Maybe, being under Grant's control wouldn't be so bad. I let it out and gave birth. A little girl. She had dark brown hair and sparkiling blue eyes. Grant soon came in.

"My new daughter" he said. I gritted my teeth.

"Let me go" I said.

"No. Your mine chosen one" he said. A door burst open. Another pack. They were dangerous very dangerous. The leader came over.

"Come chosen one" he said. I stood up for some reason. Grant got angry.

"Get away" he said.

"Shut up! We need her and that baby" the other leader said. I cried and held my baby closely. Fabian please save me. Grant then pushed me away from the other pack. He took me to some room. It had scales. He took some type of shot. He put it in me. I was dying. That shouldn't be possible. I almost fully die when it was ripped away. I gasped and felt my sense's come back.

I looked up and saw my pack. Fabian hugged me as tighty as he could without hurting our baby. He pulled away then looked at the newborn. She was tiny and cute. Fabian looked human and played with her hands. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"This is your real daddy" I said. She looked at him and blinked. I gave her to him. He looked happily at her. She seemed at home a nuzzled deep into his arms. Amber squealed and cooed over the baby. She gave her own baby to Alfie. She played with my daughters feet.

"Nina she needs clothes. She naki" she said.

"She was just born. I made do with the blanket" I said.

"What's her name?" she asked. I looked at Fabian. He whispered a name. It's cool.

"Cleo Echo Rutter" I said. Fabian has always loved Egyptian stuff. Cleo seemed to fit. She was tan. She isn't able to turn into a vampire until she finds out. Grant was on the floor. Eddie had his foot on his chest.

"Don't ever touch my sister or my niece" Eddie warned. Grant smirked.

"See you later chosen one" he said.

Fabian took my hand and lead me out of the castle. The rest came with us. They had their little kids.

Patricia was holding back Noah from attacking the others. He is the only one who knows the truth. Patricia hit him on the head with her free hand. The other was holding Wedensday. Wedensday has Auburn hair and green eyes. She was trying to get down so she could crawl. She reached for the ground.

"No you can't do that" Patricia said. Wedensday cried loudly. She then reached for Eddie.

"You make it seem like a monster. Go to the pushover" Patricia said handing her to Eddie. He rolled his eyes and bounced Wedensday. The little baby laughed. Eddie smiled. She grabbed his nose and pulled it down so they meet eye to eye. Vampire babies are smart. Wedensday smiled then kissed her dad.

I looked at my family. Fabian still had Cleo. He rubbed the newborns soft head. Cleo giggled. He just kissed her head. We all flashed home once we were far enough from the dark magic. Fabian's house was how we left it a week ago. Cleo was sound asleep.

"We have no crib" I said. "She can just sleep with us until we get one" he said. We are not prepared. We have no baby stuff. I called Jerome.

"Can you get me some babystuff for Cleo?" I asked.

"Sure" he said then hung up. He flashed in about five minutes later with baby stuff.

"You paid for that. Right?" I asked.

"Define pay" he said. I sighed. I shouldn't judge him. I also have used my vampire abilities to steal stuff. I took Cleo from Fabian and got her in a diaper and pajamas. She is a quiet baby. I sat her in my lap.

"Do you cry?" I asked. Jerome laughed then picked her up. She screamed. She thrashed in his arms and cried. It was heartbreaking.

"Jerome! You look like a vampire and it's scaring her!" I said. He changed to normal and Cleo calmed down. She then snuggled into him. He basically bent to her will. Maybe thats her special power.

Every vampire has a certain power. Mine is Charmspeaking. Basically making people do as you say. Fabian's is fear. He can make people go crazy and paranoid. I've seen him make people jump off buildings. Grant is the only who can resist because he has the same power. If Cleo's is bending people to her will that makes her dangerous. How can such a little thing radiate so much power.

I took her from Jerome. She objected with a cry. Fabian and Jerome looked at her as if mezmorized. Cleo looked at me confused and cried louder. Her face turned red. Her powers don't work on me. I patted her head.

"Sorry I'm invincable" I said. I then gave her to Fabian who came back to his sense's.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

Cleo started to give him a pitiful look. Even as babies vampires are devious. Fabian held her closely. He put her on his shoulder. I swear I saw Cleo wink.


	8. Challanges

Nina pov

I woke up a two o'clock. To crying. I kicked Fabian in the leg.

"Get your daughter" I said. He got up and went to go get Cleo. He came back with her. He was under her spell again. I rolled my eyes and got her pacifier. I put it in her mouth and Fabian came to his senses. When she cries he is out of it.

Cleo looked up at me. She pulled on my shirt. She was hungry. I took out her pacifier and breast feed. She didn't latch on easily. She does nothing easily. It's always the hard way. When she did latch on she calmed down. After she finshed I burped her. Fabian just laid in bed. I rolled my eyes. I rocked Cleo. She kept looking at Fabian.

"You want daddy?" I asked. I then kicked Fabian.

"What Nins?" he asked. Cleo cried softly reaching for Fabian. He sat up and held her. He rocked her back and forth. She held his thumb. Fabian kissed her forehead.

"Your such a handful" Fabian muttered. Cleo laid on his chest grasping his shirt.

"How sweet" a voice said. I looked up. Grant. Damnit! He messed with the protection on the house.

"How's my little prize?" he asked. Cleo started babbling. She sounded terrified.

"Shh sweetheart" Fabian said rubbing her back and rocking her. I would have taken her and let Fabian deal with Grant but Cleo would not release him. I stood and dragged him out of the hallway. We both changed into vampires.

"What do you want?" I asked sharpning my fangs.

"You know what I want" he said. I kicked him in the chest. It sent him flying backwards. He slammed into a wall. He stood back up and brushed himself off.

"Big mistake" he said coming towards me. He pinned me to a wall. I growled underneath his grasp. He pressed his lips to mine which I started to thrash around. He pulled away but not on his own. Fabian. He was a vampire.

I guess Cleo was in her cot. Fabian pushed him into a wall. I did not want to see that fight so I went back to the bedroom. Amber was sitting on the bed holding Cleo. She saw me and smiled.

"I came here as soon as you signaled me" she said. I did not signal her. Grant must have touched my necklace when he pressed against me. Amber handed me Cleo. She looked up at me. She looked uncomfterable. Soon she would cry. I felt the bottom of her onesy. Her diaper was full. I sat her on the changing table.

"What do you feed her!" Amber asked.

"Shut up! It isn't like Candace's diapers smell like water Lillies" I said.

"Well I'm leaving" she said then flashed away. I shook my head. Cleo giggled at my face. She started to roll over in her changing table.

"No! Cleo stay still" I said. I do not want poop all over her changing table. She kept giggling and rolling. I groaned and kept her still. She pouted and tried to break free. I changed her diaper.

I sat her up but I still have to hold her or she'll fall over. She reached for me and I lifted her up. I could hear crashes in the hallway. My teeth sharpened on impulse.

Cleo touched my fangs. I almost screamed. She isn't a full vampire that could hurt her if it pierced her skin. I looked at her hands. They were ok. She looked at me innocently. I kissed her head.

"Be careful baby girl" I said. She sleepily yawned and rubbed her beautiful eyes. I kissed her head and sat her in the cot Me and Fabian had in our room just incase we were worried. I tucked her in the cot.

"Night sleeping beauty" I said. She closed her eyes and slept. I went into the hallway with Grant and Fabian. Fabian was heavily breating but there was no Grant.

"He left" Fabian said. I nodded. We then went back to the bedroom. Cleo still slept. I laid in bed next to Fabian. Life does not seem to want to be normal. I think Cleo will bring many challenges.


	9. AN

**I AM SO SO SORRY 4 not updating! But I need help my brain is drawing huge blanks so could u give me ideas pls!**


	10. fourish years later

**Srry 4 the wait. I'm open to ideas and someone give me a name for a little girl**

* * *

**Nina pov**

Fabian and I live in his house with Cleo. Cleo is a cute little girl. She is sitting in the living room with her sippy cup. I slip blood into her stuff so she can stay alive. She doesn't mind. She is watching Spongebob. She still had the mind control power. I went and sat next to her. I kissed her forehead.

"Hey Cleo" I said.

"Hi mommy" she said. She is only four. Fabian has been saying she needs to hunt. I didn't hunt until I was thirteen. But he says she is going to crave blood sooner and needs to learn. So today is her hunting day. I'm waiting for Fabian to get back. I heard a woosh and saw Fabian. I thought we agreed no vampire speed with Cleo. Cleo giggled and reached out her arms. Fabian picked her up.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"I guess" I said. He nodded then we went outside. We headed into the forest. Fabian sat Cleo down.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"You are gonna hunt" I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Animals" I said. She looked confused.

"When you see an animal grab it" Fabian said. Cleo nodded. A bunny went past. Cleo grabbed it in a flash.

"What now?" she asked.

"Bite it" Fabian said.

"Why?" Cleo asked.

"Just do it, baby. You'll feel better" Fabian said. Cleo bit into the bunny. She drained all the blood and licked her lips.

"I like it" she said. Fabian smiled.

"Can I go get more?" Cleo asked.

"Ok but wear this" I said taking out another necklace. It's from the packs.

"Press the circle if you need help" I said. She nodded then ran off. I looked at Fabian.

"Our baby is a vampire" I said.

"She was born one" he said going deeper into the forest. I followed him.

"Yes but I wanted her normal" I said. He jumped down a large rock.

"Sometimes you don't get what you want" he said.

"Well I wanted something normal" I said. Fabian stopped cold in his tracks.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. I stopped. A scream. Cleo. I started running to where I heard the scream. I saw my baby trapped in a net. The hunters. Evil, evil hunters. They capture us and do experements on us. The main one smiled at Cleo.

"A child one" he said. Cleo kicked and screamed.

"She should be intresting" he said. That's it. No one touches my baby. I tapped my pendant and stormed out. I kicked and bit the other guys. Fabian kept them away from me and bit whoever was threatining. I cut Cleo down and trapped her in my arms.

Soon the rest of my crew showed up. They beat the hell out of the guys. Fabian grabbed the main guy by the shirt.

"Stay away from my baby girl" he said before knocking him out. Dead and unconcious bodies. I had made sure Cleo saw nothing. I flashed home and let Cleo out of my shirt.

"Mommy" she cried. Tears fell down her cute little face.

"Shh" I said wiping away her tears. I sat her on my hip like a baby. She buried her head in my shoulder. I took her to the living room and sat on the couch.

"They hurt me" Cleo cried.

"Your ok, baby" I promised.

"I don't wanna go out again" she said.

"I won't let you either" I promised. Fabian soon came back. Cleo jumped out of my lap and ran to him.

"Don't let me go back" Cleo begged.

"I won't, yet" Fabian said. Cleo nodded then went to her room.

"Who gave us away?" I asked. Fabian rubbed his forehead with his palm.

"I don't know but I have a guess" he said sitting next to me.

"Grant?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Why would he try and get rid of us?" I asked.

"Because you refused to help him" he said.

"I know but that would just get rid of all the possible power he could have" I said.

"Yes" he said. I sighed and laid on his chest.

"Are you taking, Cleo to daycare tomorrow?" he asked.

"Why does she even have to go?" I asked.

"She needs to be with humans and its only until eleven o'clock. Nothing can really happen in three hours" he said.

"I guess" I faltered.

"Don't worry, love" he said then kissed my cheek.

I have a feeling something will go wrong.


	11. Trapped

**Nina pov**

The next morning I took Cleo to daycare. I have a bad feeling about this. I took Cleo out of her car seat. She saw a bunny and snatched it up. Before she could sink her fangs into it I let it go free.

"What?" Cleo asked.

"You can't do that here, baby" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You just can't" I said. I licked my lips. I understand her craving. Fabian and I aren't exactly the good vampires. We lean more on the evil side. Our cravings are uncontrolable. The "hunters" are good vampires. They try and either lock us up or turn us. We kill them. It's just natural. I went inside the daycare making sure everything was ok. It seemed fine. I kissed Cleo's forehead.

"Be safe" I said.

"I will" she said. I then let her go off with her friends.

Please let this be ok.

**Cleo pov**

I left mommy and sat with my friends. Wednesday, Noah, Jayden and Candance. Wedensday and Noah are brother and sister. Noah took Wednesday's crayon away. She reached for it.

"Noah" she groaned. Noah smiled. A girl came up. She didn't look nice. She had black hair, and black eyes.

"I'm Jenna" she said.

"Hi Jenna" I said. She sat down with us. Our teacher told us to go outside. Jenna grabbed Noah and Jayden's wrists and dragged them away from the playground. Me and Candance were on the swings while Wednesday was sitting on the monkey bars upside down.

"What is Jenna doing?" I asked. Wednesday jumped from the monkey bars landing on her feet.

"I don't like her" Wedensday announced.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Let's find out" Wedensday said walking away. I followed.

"You guys come back" Candace said.

"Come on, Candi" Wedensday said.

"Fine but I'm not getting in trouble" Candance said stomping towards us. We went into the woods like the other guys went. I saw Jenna and the guys doing what I did yesterday. Jenna seemed good.

"Cut it out!" Candance exclaimed.

"No way" Jayden said licking his lips. Jenna smirked.

"Stop your hurting them" Candace said.

"No they like it" Jenna said.

"No they don't now cut it out!" Candace yelled. The ground shook. Some people came from the trees. They were our age. A boy walked up to me.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey" I said. Candace was giggling. She said she always wanted a boyfriend.

"You wanna come to my house?" the boy talking to me asked.

"Ok" I said. He took me through the forest. Everyone else came. The house looked like a castle. The kids took us inside.

"You can play around" the boy talking to me said. I nodded then me my friends and Jenna ran off. The other kids went away. We ran outside and played in the yard. It's so big!

"I wanna play princesses" Candace said.

"Boo" Jayden said.

"Shut up" Candace said hitting him.

"Don't hit me" Jayden said.

"Make me dog breath" Candace said sticking her tongue out. Wedensday was hanging upside down from a tree brach listening on her Ipod she got from her daddy. Noah went with Jayden to play. Candace huffed and played princesses by herself. That left me and Jenna.

"So" I said.

"Somethings wrong" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on" she said. She then carried me past Wedensday. She threw a rock at the forest then grabbed me to the floor. I put my head down. The rock flew past our head.

"We're trapped" Jenna said.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't leave" she said bitterly.

"We're stuck here" I said quietly.

"Yep" she said.

"Well they are nice. They'll let us go" I said.

"Maybe" she said.

"Come on lets play" I said.

"I don't play" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just don't" I said.

"Cleo and Jenna get your butts over here and play" Candace said. I dragged Jenna over.

"We're gonna be princesses running from the evil king. Jayden is the evil king because he's evil and he's gonna chase you" Candace said.

"This is stupid" Jenna said.

"Just do it now we can run around the castle" Candace said.

"Fine" Jenna said. We then started to run. This place is huge. I went through a secret passage and ended up in some tunnels. I ran through them ending up in some really cool place where you could see the sky. I stepped on the wall. It's far down. I jumped and landed on my feet. I giggled then ran around. I heard Jayden and ran farther.

This is fun.


End file.
